A New Beginning
by fanficsss
Summary: Post Breaking Dawn. The Cullens are moving out of Forks and starting over. Bella starts high school again and misses home. BAD SUMMERY. includes E&B FLUFF of course
1. moving out

It had been a little over a year since the volturi visited us, And it was time to move. For the rest of my family they were used to this process. But on the other hand i was still the rookie. The story was set for Charlie and Jacob of course was coming along. It took him about an hour for us to finally agree, he used every excuse in the book. But that was months ago and today was finally the day we were leaving Forks.

To be honest i was going to miss this place. Where Edward and i met, where we fell in love, started a family. And now we wouldn't return for quite some time. 60 years to be exact.

I was standing inside the closet in our cottage going threw clothes. God Alice had so many outfits and shoes in here i barely knew which ones to take. When suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped around my torso. "Bella" he hummed. his velvet voice still continued to dazzle me. sighing into his embrace i let my shield down. 'This is harder then it looks, Alice is gonna kill me if i pick the wrong shoes to go with this dress' his light chuckles soothed me, just a bit. "trust me love, she already has a brand new wardrobe waiting for you in New Hampshire." groaning i broke from his grasp "then what am i going to do with all of this!" i motioned to the piles and shelves of clothes and accessories. "leave it, Alice will take care of it. and when we come back it will be filled with whatever is in fashion then" he laughed.

"i don't even think i'll be used to it then" interrupting the conversation the perky pixie bounced in, "sure you will Bella! but instead maybe you'll enjoy shopping with your sisters! and daughter i might add." "i doubt that" i rolled my eyes. "eh just suck it up your never going to get out of this" she winked "but anyways Carlisle just wanted me to say we're leaving in a few hours, so be ready."

"thanks Alice" "right! now you two, i have your outfits picked out laying on the bed. and Renesmee is all dressed and ready to go!" she chipped.

"Alice you know i can dress myself" i protested. "I know, yet i do it so much better" and with that she skipped out of the cottage.

~O~

"Renesmee its time to go" i whispered knowing she'd hear me. "Oh Mom I'm so excited!" she cheered running to me "That makes one of us" I chuckled helping her into her car seat. She was only a year and a half but she looked to be about 9 or 10. And God were we thankful her growing was slowing down. I didn't want my baby to leave me so soon! "is Jacob riding with us?" she asked, her eyes wide. "sorry Ness, i have to drive my stuff with me, miss fashionista over here took all the room" Jacob cut in. "hey thats not my fault, you can blame Alice!" i protested

"if you mean blame me for how amazing you'll look in New Hampshire, then Your welcome!" she said and strutted off to get in the car with Jasper. "but you'll get there when we will right?" she asked with hopefully eyes. "of course" Jacob smiled and kissed the top of her head, then walked back to the truck. "see you in a few hours Ness!"

she waved goodbye then allowed me to finish buckling her in. Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, and Alice where all in Roses car, along with Carlisle and Esme in the jeep. and Edward, Renesmee and i in the volvo. the ride normally from Forks to New Hampshire was a good long 2 days. But knowing Edward we would make it in one. Our new home was located in Conway, New Hampshire. from the looks of it, the town seemed very pretty and somewhat similar to Forks. with a population of 10,115 which meant it wouldn't be such a big deal for new kids at this school. Thank God.

Carlisle got a job at the local hospital North of Conway, The rest of us would be enrolled at Kennet High school. Besides Jacob, he got a job at a local garage. Even i agreed that he couldn't make it through high school again. Renesmee would stay at home with esme and be homeschooled. Since she grew so quickly it would be easier this way and once she was full grown she would join the rest of us. We had a new story since my daughter and i were added to the case.

Edward and Renesmee were Carlisle and Esme's biological niece and nephew. Carlisle said Renesmee looked far too much like Edward to not make them related. Rose and Jasper where twins, and Emmet, Alice, and I where all siblings. and where foster kids.

the story was all set, yet i wasn't.

"what are you thinking?"

breaking out of my trance, i looked over to see my love. "how long have we been in the car?" "about 6 hours why?" "it felt like minutes" i answered numbly. Edward picked up my hand and placed a soft kiss on my knuckles. "it'll be alright, love"

"I honestly don't know why I'm this upset, I've moved plenty of times before. what makes this different" i mumbled. Edward chuckled and began to rub circles with his finger tips into my skin. "Forks was our home Bella, we made a life there. But we'll go back i promise"

"that will be years from now" i whispered. "i'll miss our meadow and the cottage…"

i hadn't even realized it but Edward had stopped the car. "why did you-" cutting me off Edward crushed his lips to mine, his hands on the sides of my cheeks.i melted into him, glad our daughter had fallen asleep.

after a while of this we broke apart for an unnecessary breathe. "Bella I'm going to miss Forks too" he paused. "because thats were i met you, were i was wed to you, were you blessed me with our daughter. the list goes on. but we had to go to protect Renesmee. and just ask and one day we can skip school and drive up to forks for the day and visit our meadow. we can't stay there long but-"

now i was cutting him off, my lips crushed his full of passion and desire wanting more. if only our baby girl wasn't sitting behind us. "that sounds perfect, thank you"

he looked up at me and gave me my favorite crooked grin, i then took my shield down and showed him my memories of the nights spent together in our cottage. "Bella your such a tease" he moaned starting the car again. "just a little bit of encouragement to get to Conway.. faster." and thats all he needed.

somehow my predictions were wrong, we made the drive in 8 hours.


	2. a new home

A/N: sorry theres a lot of description in this chapter! next will be the cullen clan starting high school!

BELLAS POV

Pulling up to our new home didn't surprise me. If i had just met the Cullen's then maybe it would have, but now i knew to just think up the most ridiculous house imagined and it would be close to that.

It was a 3 stories high glass house by the lake. Secluded from the rest of Conway. The colors of the house were warm neutrals and the greens of the forest balanced it out. to get to the front of the house we walked up the stairs to the front porch. Edward and i were the first ones to make it to New Hampshire. No surprise there either, my husband was the fastest after all.

He lead me to the entrance, Renesmee in his arms fast asleep. It was just a little past 11. "Where's her room?" i whispered. "It's actually in the next house" he explained.

"the next house?" we were all supposed to be living under the same roof, had it changed and he forgot to tell me? thats impossible, were vampires for crying out loud! Edward grinned up at me "i asked Carlisle to add a house on to this one, so we can have our alone time. its connected so it's not too far but its better then across a hallway."

"sounds perfect" i smiled and kissed his cheek. we walked through the house to the back where a stone walkway was with a cover. there were various flowers and pants surrounding it. I knew Renesmee would love this. and then came the front of our mini home, it was similar to the cottage. it had the same old fashioned homely feel to it while still matching the main house.

"Edward handed me the key, and i stepped forward to unlock it. the front inside had shelves of some of our favorite books and music, with a couch and two red chairs next to the fireplace. "This is Renesmee's room" he hushed leading me down the hallway. Her bed was white like the one back in Forks with an ivory bed spread with small blue flowers on it. I knew she would enjoy the piles of stuffed animals surrounding the side.. for now.

I watched as Edward tucked her in, her limp form taken over by sleep. i took my shield off afraid to wake her, 'she's getting so big' Edward nodded his head sadly and kissed her forehead.

I quietly shut the light off and followed him out. "Now I've been told by Alice that i need to show you the closest first instead of the bedroom this time" he winked "but love I have some good news, the closest is actually smaller then the bed room" "Oh thank God" i chuckled. "at least i wont get lost in there anymore" I said thinking of the many times it had happened in Forks.

i peeked in to find yet another full closet of just mainly my clothes with maybe a shelf of it being Edwards. "Seriously, why can't we have equal closet space!" i groaned. "well love, i think its because Alice knows how much i cant resist you. the fastest way is to rip" he smirked. "speaking of" i smiled devilishly "wheres the bedroom?" tugging me along Edward showed me our room.

I have to admit i was glad the bed was bigger and looked like it was more durable. Before anything could be said we were already going at each other, kissing like we hadn't all day. and of course my husband was ripping my clothes from right off me, i couldn't help but laugh. but then instead a groan came out and Edward was doing the same.

The rest of the family had arrived.

"later" i protested, running to the closet to find a new shirt. "Carlisle wants to have a meeting with us, it shouldn't take long" it sounded as if he was reassuring himself rather then me. i quickly threw on a navy blue sweater and fixed my hair and joined Edward in walking to the main house. "Even in a hurry, you still look amazing" he said taking my hand. if i could still a blush would have differently formed. we walked in a human pace to the dinning room hand in hand.

Everyone was already sitting at the table waiting for us. "pay up Emmet" Jasper said smugly. huffing out air Emmet dug threw his pocket taking out a 20 and handing it to Jasper. "what?" i questioned. with a laugh Edward faced me "they bet how long it would take for us to get her to go straight to our room" God was i glad i couldn't blush now. "Emmet how long did you say?" "i didn't think you'd make it!" he boomed "i thought you would have called after an hour for Rose and i to take Ness!" which followed by Rose smacking him in the back of his head. the whole family echoed in laughter until Carlisle started to speak.

"alright lets get down to business"


	3. Bella Barbie

BELLAS POV

"BELLA!" even though the screech was coming from the top of the third floor the pixies voice could be heard all the way back in Forks. "Dear, I think she needs you" Edward hummed. "why do I need makeup? Its not like i need to impress anyone at this school" i rolled my eyes sitting up, away from my husbands warm embrace. we had stayed like that every since the end of the meeting. And my God does time go by fast, too fast. "You know Alice, everyday can be a special occasion in her eyes"

groaning I left our room and headed for Renesmee's room, as usual she was wide awake waiting for me. "Mom are you ready to get ready now!" she chipped taking my hand. "I swear sometimes your just like your aunt" I laughed kissing her head. "I love how Aunt Alice did my room though! isn't it pretty?" she smiled "Of course! i thought you would love it when i came in here last night. shall we go check out the main house?" "after I see Daddy!" with that she bolted out of her room to mine in her super speed. One day she could be as fast as Edward- oh boy.

laughing I followed her, watching her tackle Edward while he was getting out of bed. "Good Morning Sleeping Beauty" "Daddy I can't believe were here!" she squealed. She was defiantly a Daddy's girl. "when will you and mom be home though? I want to explore with you guys!" Edward and her met me at the doorway, "in just a few hours, you won't miss a thing" he said "you'll probably have more fun with Esme then the rest of us honey" i smiled reassuringly "we have to sit in boring class rooms full of teenagers"

"I'm just going to miss you guys" she whispered lowering her head. "we'll miss you too" Edward and I said in unison. "i think i hear grandma cooking, lets go see" Renesmee took a long sniff in the air "PANCAKES"

Edward and I lead her to the kitchen but with pancakes on her mind she would have found it even without our assistance. "Bella you better get up here!"

"save me" I pleaded, "I'll see you soon" Edward chuckled and kissed my forehead. Great now i was Bella Barbie. I didn't exactly know where Alice's room was in this house, it was my first time up the stairs after all. But as a vision probably warned her the pixie stood at the top of the stairs on the third floor tapping her foot impatiently. "about time" she groaned and with that she dragged me along to start my makeover.

"Your lucky I'm fast, if I was human we would have never gotten you done in time!" "too bad" I mumbled. "get over it Bella, afterwards you always look gorgeous! You have to admit it!" she started to mask my face with blush and bronzer, to make me look more 'human'. "Hmm lets see what kind of eye shadow should we do" she mumbled to herself. "Alice I'm sure I'll look fine with just some mascara" "absolutely not! Todays the first day we have to impress!" She fought. "impress who? It's not like I'm going for Homecoming queen!" "but wouldn't that be great if you where!" she cheered.

After the makeup it was time for the outfit. I wonder what my sister would make me wear this time! or should i say force me? Alice walked out with a dark grey long sleeve shirt with black lace detailing on the front. along with black leather jeans and a navy blue army jacket with gold buttons with black boots that had a heel. Surprisingly I liked the outfit. "try this on! and then I'll decide your hair later" she hummed pushing the clothes at me.

Once it was all on she began to tackle me with accessories, "Now about you wedding ring" she paused "well I guess that can work" she nodded her head agreeing with herself. "Alice I can't read minds, that's Edward remember?" I laughed. "No what i mean is move your wedding ring to another finger, its not exactly what normal weddings rings look like nowa days so it should be fine" "good because i honestly don't want to take it off." i smiled looking down at my hand and moving it to my middle finger, luckily it fit.

"Now for your hair we don't have enough time to curl it… but! I think it would look great straightened!" Alice pushed me back down into the chair and began to straighten, which only took a few seconds. "Mommy!" Renesmee squealed entering Alice's room, "you look so pretty!"

"oh no my dear not as beautiful as you! Did you pick out your outfit?" i asked. she was wearing an indigo long sleeve shirt along with a brown skirt, a darker shade of indigo and black stripped tights and brown boots.

A/N: to see there outfits the link is in my profile

"i did! but Aunt Alice got it for me" she grinned twirling around. "see someone in this family appreciates me!" Alice laughed. "i do appreciate you! I just don't like being Bella Barbie" i moaned. "But Bella admit it, you look stunning!" "Thank you Alice" i smiled "but we have to go! I will not be late!" Alice squealed skipping out of the room.

"come on honey lets go find Daddy and Jacob" I held Renesmees hand and together we walked down the stairs to greet the rest of our family. Jacob was at the table gulping down his own plate of pancakes, with Jasper and Emmet not far having an arm wrestling match. "boys we just got here! You better not break this table too!" Esme interfered. They both called it a tie and got ready to go.

"you look gorgeous" Edward hummed into my ear wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder. "thank you" I replied, "I don't think i can last if we don't have classes together." "don't worry love" he kissed my check "I handled it" "of course you did" i laughed, at least i wouldn't have to worry about that.

"Alright Rose and I are taking the jeep, Alice, Jasper are you driving with us?" Emmet asked. "yup!" Alice smiled tugging Jasper out the door. "Edward you and Bella have the Volvo?" he added. "as usual" he smiled giving me my favorite crooked grin. "see you guys in hell!" Rose yelled joining the others in the garage. "sure does feel like it" I groaned.

"We'll be back before you know it" Edward said bending down to pick up Renesmee. "Can we go hunting then! I want to beat Jacob again!" she giggled. "of course sweetie" I laughed. "Challenge Excepted Ness! You know I hear the moose are huge here! Bet i can get one before you!" Jacob grinned smugly. "YOUR GOING DOWN!" Renesmee jumped from Edward and ran to Jacob going on about there hunting trip.

"i think thats our cue" Edward whispered as we slipped from the kitchen.


	4. First Day

CHAPTER 3

BELLAS POV

Pulling up to the school reminded me of the days we went to forks high, Edward picking me up in his volvo with everyones eyes planted on us. And today we were repeating history. Kennet high school, home of the Kennet Eagles. It was smaller then I accepted, but turns out the student body was larger, 1,249 hormonal teenagers. great.

I followed Edward and the rest of my siblings to the main office so we could get our schedules. We didn't want too much attention on us but nothing turns out they way I hope. "Hi ms.-" Jasper paused looking at the attendance ladies name tag. "Ms. Nelson were the new kids from Chicago" he finished flawlessly. The woman's heart rate sped up as she looked at us, i couldn't help but grin. "uh um yes, heres your schedules and uh heres a map of the school" she rambled obviously 'dazzled' by our appearance. Jasper tossed her a smile and we were out the door. "really Jazz! You couldn't give the poor woman a break!" Emmet snickered

"thats my favorite part of the day" he laughed "oh is it" Alice grinned linking her arm around his. "of course, but your my favorite part of my existence" he whispered kissing her on the check. "nice save" she replied.

"alright classes!" she hummed pulling her blue schedule out. "Bella and Edward have 1-4 and 6th together and I have gym with you Bella" at that i groaned, and my siblings began to snicker. "hey at least you won't fall anymore" Emmet laughed reminding me of the painful times of being a human. "rose you have 1 and 3-5 with Emmet and I, Jasper we have 1, 2 and 6th" Alice continued to list all our classes one by one.

Alice, Edward, and I were all Juniors and Emmet, Rose, and Jasper were seniors. After Alice had finished we split for first period. The others had already gone to this high school once before so the maps were useless. Edward led me to our first class- English. When we entered we handed the teacher our schedules and started to sit down at the two empty seats in the back. "Okay class we have two new students Mr. Edward Masen and Ms. Isabella Cullen" the whole class turned and looked at us. "Bella" I corrected. "right" he nodded and began to start the lesson.

I took my shield off, 'I almost wanted to correct him on the Ms. part' I thought with a small laugh. "i did too" Edward replied quiet enough for only me to hear. The class mainly was just review and all the books for the year I had already read, so Edward and I mainly talked quietly to one another. Every now and then he would make a face that almost looked like he would attack at any minute. 'whats wrong?' i asked mentally "Some of these boys thoughts" he paused gritting his teeth "lets just say only I am welcome to see these thoughts in reality."

My eyes grew wide, already! seriously! i giggled a bit and placed my hand in his. 'I don't even want to know what the girls are thinking' "its easy to block them out" he reassured me, gently squeezing my hand. His fingers tracing over my wedding ring. "but get ready in a few minutes" Edward nudged his head to the right at some jock. "he's wanting to ask you out" he groaned. Right as the bell rang the same jock got up and rushed to the door waiting for me. 'I'll take care of it' I thought smiling up at my husband.

Walking to the door, Edward followed me as if he was my shadow. "Isabella right?" said the jock. Edward growled from behind me. "Bella" i corrected once again. "cool, I'm Josh" he grinned smugly. 'oh boy' i thought, my shield still off. "so i was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out this Saturday?" he paused "with me" another smug grin crossed his features, ew. "Thank you for the offer but I actually have a boyfriend" I said. "back in Chicago?" he asked. Before i could answer he interrupted. "well I won't tell nobody" he said with a wink.

After that Edward snapped, "no actually I'm her boyfriend" his eyes full of rage. "seriously?" Josh asked. I nodded my head. "too bad" he mumbled trying to act cooland with that he walked away.

"Edward I said i would handle it" I smiled sheepishly hugging onto his arm. "Don't get me started, you have no idea what he had planned for Saturday" his teeth were gritted I swear he was about to break them. "Well I know what were doing Saturday" with my shield still off i showed him all of us with Renesmee peacefully at home, and then our now plans for that night.. His eyes went wide with the sudden change of thought, i couldn't help but laugh. I gave him a quick kiss and pulled him along. "come on Maestro we still have classes to go to!" "if you say so" he mumbled.

The rest of the day went by really slowly. and now we had 5th period, one of the two classes i didn't have with Edward. But luckily Rosalie had that class with me, Algebra 2. I gave Edward a kiss after he walked me to my class and sat down right next to Rose.

"So how has your day been?" i asked, Rose looked quite annoyed. "oh Bella you don't even know the half of it! These girls here are so unlady like! and horny!" Rose huffed out. I held in a small giggle. "I know! In every class the girls are basically drooling over Edward" our rant went on until Alice came strutting in and sat down next to us. "Alice i thought you said we only had 7th period together" i asked confused.

"we do! i just got a schedule change, us girls need a class together! the guys all do,its only playing fair" she smiled widely. The teacher at the front called for the class to quite down and then for all three of us to make our way to the front.

as we walked up a series of boys started whistling, great. "would you like to introduce yourselves" the old woman asked. not really but here it goes. "Hi I'm Rosalie and these are my sisters" "and I'm Alice! this is Bella" she motioned to me, "and we all just moved here from Chicago!" "nice to meet you girls, you may sit down now" said the old woman- .

"thanks Alice" I smiled softly "no problem sis!" the rest of class we worked independently, and us three finished first. of course. After some of the other kids started to finish we noticed some of the girls glaring at us, great.

a blonde girl came and sat down in front of us along with two brunettes. Im guessing she's the popular one. "So i hear your dating your brothers, isn't that illegal" she said.  
there not actually our brothers" Alice pipped in. "please explain then" she spat. "my boyfriends Emmet and his biological sisters are Bella and Alice" Rosalie smiled "and I'm dating her twin brother Jasper" Alice hummed. "so Edwards single?" the blonde asked.

When she said his name i almost strangled her. "no I'm his girlfriend" i faked a smile. "and he's related to our foster parents" "hmm not for long" she smiled sweetly and whipped her hair back. oh God help us, who did this girl think she was? "and why do you say that?" i asked politely. "have you seen me?" she laughed like i actually had. "no, who are you?" i asked. her face fell flat "i'm Autumn, the most popular girl in school" she explained, more like the biggest bitch in school, i rolled my eyes. "why would Edward want to date you if i'm up for grabs" she smiled batting her eyelashes. I could list 1000 reasons why. "you know i think it's time for you to go" Rose interfered. "and I would never allow my brother anywhere near a virus skank like you"

Autumns eyes went wide, with a huff she went back to her desk. "drama on the first day! we must be popular" Rose laughed. "don't worry Bella, this happens to all of us every now and then" Alice rubbed my back. "here i thought i got away from Lauren and Jessica. now its like Autumn 2.o" the both giggled and the bell rang for lunch.

Once we got our 'props' also known as human food, we joined the rest of our family at our lunch table.

Time for the show to begin


	5. Lunch time

CHAPTER 5

EDWARDS POV

"bro loosen up a bit. some of these kids might think your having a breakdown" Emmet laughed punching my shoulder."some of these boys thoughts" i gritted. "Just try and block them out" "You don't think i've tried that!" I snapped. Suddenly a calm wave rushed threw me. "thanks Jasper" i mumbled "I Just need to see Bella"

"speak of the devil!" hummed Alice pulling a chair up. And then there was my wife, beautifully stunning as usual. or should i say dazzling? "hello love" I smiled kissing her. she looked tense, something was up. "whats wrong?"

"we have ourselves some healthy 'competition' " Rose sneered rolling her eyes. "she'll be over here in 2 min and 22 seconds" Alice groaned "she'll?" Emmet asked. I of course new the whole story now, the rest of the guys not so much. "Autumn" Bella growled.

Not being able to control myself much longer i burst out laughing, "oh Bella" i wrapped my arm around my wife. "its not funny" she mumbled "I don't like this girl, she thinks she has some control over you or something"

"Bells you forget that you actually have control over all of us, like whenever you want" Emmet explained. "YOUR A SHEILD! duh!" his booming laughter filled the cafeteria and so did the sound of Rosalie's slap to the back of his head. "Trust me i didn't even see this human girl till she popped up in Alice's vision" I soothed. "well she obviously took notice of you, I just want to rip off her head each time she mentions your name" she Spat, i could feel the venom pooling in her mouth.

"Ohhh Bella's jealous" Emmet snickered. I had to admit it was nice to see Bella jealous for once, now she knew how i had felt back in Forks with Jacob, and Mike, and every other boy in town going gu gu for her. But it wasn't nice seeing her upset, that needed to be changed. i looked at Jasper and instantly he knew what i was implying.

"Jasper you didn't have to do that" Bella whined.I didn't want Bella to finally hit the new born girl needed to be the least of our concerns. but it was perfect timing because up out of no where this blonde girl came strutting up to our table. Autumn I presume. I was shocked by this action, mostly because most humans tend to stay away from us, especially when all 6 of us where together! but if i was human i was going to need some popcorn right about now.

BELLAS POV

"oh hey Eddie" Autumn said shyly. I was trying to make out if she was afraid or just being flirty, maybe both? BUT OH NO SHE DIDNT JUST CALL MY EDWARD THAT!

"excuse me?" Edward asked, tightening his grip on me. but seriously why did he have to be such a gentlemen at times like these! "I'm Autumn, I assume you know me so let's not get down to details" she grinned "I actually-" "shhh, why don't you sit at my table? away from your little siblings" she giggled reaching out for his hand.

Edward looked at her as if she was ill or was about to pass out, now i was confused. "are you okay?" he asked genially concerned. "Uh yeah i guess so" Autumn stuttered. "are you sure? Alice i think you need to escort- wait what was your name?" "autumn" "right! she needs an escort to the nurse! I mean obviously she needs to get her eyes checked if she can't see that I'm dating! let alone sitting next to my gorgeous girlfriend! Obviously if she can't see her beauty she's going blind!"

if I was human, i would have had the biggest blush known to man spread across my face just now. "Uh what did you say?" Autumn said stumbling over her words. "Oh Eddie your right!" Rose laughed "she's going deaf too!" "Ugh!" Autumn squealed and ran off to be with her group. "thats better" Edward hummed. "I love you" i laughed giving him a quick kiss. "and i you" he smiled my favorite crooked grin.

"ewww Eddie stop!" Emmet mocked "your making me go blind!" the whole table broke out in laughter. "never call me that again" Edward gagged.

"See you in Gym Bella!" Alice chipped walking off with Jasper, and then the bell went off for 6th period. "as it would seem we have biology" Edwards velvet voice trailed in my ear. "how ironic" i then broke out into a fit of giggles. only this man could make me that way.


	6. biology

Walking into the Biology classroom was very odd. I suppose because i was just used to Forks, but this rooms set up was weird. It was a large rectangular shapped room with tables on one side and desks on the other. and with two boards on the side. very odd…

"I know" he chuckled. I looked up to see Edwards dazzling grin "hey i didn't even lift my shield" "your confused face said enough" he smiled "i thought the same thing when we first came here" "good so I'm not going completely mad on how a biology class room is set up" Edward lightly took his hand in mine and showed me to a table where only two seats were- perfect.

"Ok class we have two new students-" the young teacher was cut short when she looked at Edward and I. "um.. um this is Edward and Isabella" "Bella" Edward corrected. The class turned around and faced us. "Anyways students please take out your-" she shot a glance at Edward and swallowed. I lifted my shield 'I don't like her' i looked to my right to see his sly smile. "your notebooks" she finished and slowly walked to our table.

"these are some notes.. on what we've done this semester so far" she stuttered "and uh I'm if you need anything" "thank you" Edward said and took the notes. "If your behind please feel free to come to tutoring. I'm here everyday morning and afternoon." she smiled with anticipation.

my shield still lifted 'nope scratch that, i hate her' "Thats alright we were in AP Bio in Chicago" I grinned and raised my eyebrows. I don't care if this was my teacher she was obviously attracted to Edward, but then again who wasn't? gave a weak smile and walked back to her desk. "love, you could have been just a tad nicer" Edward whispered taking my hand. "Please we both know what she was thinking. I don't have to be a mind reader for that." i snapped crossing my arms over my chest.

The rest of class was basically spent in silence listening to . Every now and then I'd lift my shield and talk to Edward, but at the moment i was plotting if i could get away with two murders. Knowing it would just end badly and for the safety of my daughter chose to ignore it. speaking of 'How do you think Renesme is doing?' Edward looked at me with his eyebrows raised. He's probably confused how the subject went from me plotting murders to our beloved daughter. "I called Esme earlier, so far they've been good. Renesme even made cookies"

I smiled, at least she was having a good day. I continued to think about her, not needing to take my shield down. I knew he would rather listen to my mind then try and bock out these horny teenagers. Or maybe it was me who rather have it that way. Either way I missed my baby and couldn't wait to get out of this hell hole.

Breaking from my train of thought the bell rang. "great" I mumbled. "it won't be as bad" Edward stood placing his arm around me. " I still hate it" Finally i put my shield up, much to my husbands dismay. "Sorry it strains my energy after a long time. For gym i'm gonna need as much as i can get" I puffed unnessiarily. "You'll be fine. so far Alice hasn't seen anything too dangerous or risky" "What are we doing today?" i asked "dodgeball, you will both be picked somewhat last" he chuckled. "as usual" i hummed "somethings never change"


	7. gym and jealousy

CHAPTER 7

BELLAS POV

"Your the new girl correct?" the 6 foot tall gym teacher stood in front of me. "yup" "wow you look very sexy in those boots" he smiled. "uh i don't think thats how you should speak to your students" i replied and hurriedly walked away, well for a human. perv.

We lined up and the deciding of teams began. For once the sidekick pixie had guessed wrong, or maybe she was just trying to cheer me up? ugh Alice. She was chosen somewhat last, me being last. Of course the girl thats the size of tinker bell was picked before me. There were ten girls on each team and the captain of mine just happened to be Autumn. Out of all the possibilities… WHY?! and its not like I could kick her ass, too much suspicion would happen.

I turned to face Alice, her eyes were crystallized and she stood still. Whispering so she alone could hear "What did you see?" She readjusted herself and scowled "Bella I'm glad you changed your mind. I worked far too hard on your makeup for you to get into a girl fight!" of course thats what she would be concerned about, rolling my eyes i faced my 'team'.

"Ok ladies as you know i'm the captain so LISTEN to me. not your BFF on the other side, ME! got it?" Autumn smiled, some dictator she was. "um Isabella right?" ugh really bitch "Yes" i choked, the venom pooling in my mouth. "Since it looks like you can't really as you say do anything, why don't you go help the other team out? hmm?" she said ending with a whip of her hair hitting me as she turned. God I hate drama!

"great idea" I gritted my teeth together and went to Alice. "Bella your getting really wound up. Maybe fake some cramps and stay in the locker room?" "No I'm fine" "You better not do what your about to think up" she scowled. "We can get her back later, you can't murder the girl!" "can I break her leg at least" "NO" the pixie yelled and dragged me into the locker room.  
"Hey look now the teams are even!" yelled a girl in the gym.

"Trust me this happens everywhere, your just going to have to get used to it. I know its hard. When girls like Autumn liked Jasper during our first time in high school as vampires. I almost burned the school down! Just remember that Edward loves you and he doesn't see anything but you. Trust me" she smiled and attacked me in a hug. "Thanks Alice, I normally never go this over board with jealously" I laughed. "Its just because now you can see what they put off on a whole new level. Worst thing in the world is arousal!" "Tell me about it!"

"Just remember Bella, when ever Edward first meet you in Forks he never spoke to human girls. That says something" "your right… as usual" I mumbled. "Of course I am!" she bounced around me "Now come on, lets get out of these horrifying gym uniforms. Will schools never learn the term FASHION! ugh!" "Well we do have forever, maybe one day"

IN THE PARKING LOTT

EDWARDS POV

"How do you think Bella did in gym?" Emmet snickered. "no idea, I can't get an image of her anywhere" I grunted. "Well Rosie said she saw Autumn headed towards the athletic hall before 7th" Emmets mouth began to turn into a huge grin. "What if they had a girl fight!" He boomed.

"No way! I would have seen something!" "I dunno bro, your mind has been pretty useless lately" he patted my shoulder. "You gotta admit thats pretty hot"

I turned and eyed him. "What! It's true, admit it! like you don't think its nice to have Bella jealous for once" "no comment" "OHHHHHH EDDIE! you do huh?!" his laughter began to get louder. "Emmet shut up already people are staring!" "There about to start starring at Bells if she got into a girl fight!" SMACK! "ow Rose!" "Get in the car already!" she huffed ready to leave. So was I but my wife had yet to come out. "See ya at the house Bro" Emmet snickered and hopped in the Jeep.

I was getting nervous, the bell rang 15 minutes ago. And the parking lott was right next to the athletic hall. Where was Bella? my phone began to ring out of control.

hello?

Edward go to the gym now! Its Bella!

AN/ hey guys okay so on the last chapter for some reason no matter how many times i republish it words are missing. so the biology teachers name is btw. and sorry if you got confused reading it.

Also comment below what you think happened to Bella! I love reading your comments, they encourage me to keep writing the story! thanks so much!


	8. darkness in the gym

CHAPTER 8

BELLAS POV

"Hey Alice you go ahead with Jasper, I left my purse in the locker room" "you sure?" "yeah I'm riding with Edward anyway. Don't let me hold you guys up!" "ok I'll see you at home!" the pixie yelled prancing to her car.

Somehow even with a perfect memory I still seem to forgot things! the gym lights were already out but I could see perfectly clear. Since nobody was around I ran to the locker room and got my things. But when I came out the lights were back on. Not that I noticed really. "where do you think your going?" I turned around shocked that I didn't smell human blood in the room. it was the coach. "to my boyfriend" what did this coach think he was up to. "what boyfriend?" he smiled getting closer.

"He's been waiting for me for quite a while. I should go" I quickly started to walk faster to the door trying to keep a human like pace. "Don't you dare leave this gym, not yet" not listening I went to the doors and of course they were locked…. I couldn't hurt this guy! I'd be putting my family in danger! and my daughter.. "Why are the doors locked?" i asked trying to hide my nervousness. "reasons" he paused "Maybe we can play a little game"

"get away from me" I said sternly."aw don't be that way honey" he kept getting closer and soon he had me cornered. I swear to God I'm about to break this door down. Maybe i could knock him out and then break it? But then he would be suspicious or this could continue.. Why hadn't Alice seen this! He put his hand on my hip and before i could react the doors busted open. "Get your hands off her!" Edward had jumped on the coach and was now beating him senseless. "Edward get off of him!" i yelled trying to pry my husband from his grasp.

What looked like the principal and some other teachers came running in. "Son let him go" they said calmly. "Edward I'm fine!" he turned and faced me and left the coach on the floor. "are you alright" he asked holding my face in between his hands. i nodded. and he hugged me. "thank you" I whispered.

"Young lady I'm so sorry" said the principal "He will not be anywhere near you ever again. this man is fired" "thank you" i repeated. "Come on lets go home" Edward suggested and pulled me outside of the gym.

After we were in the car- "Edward you could have killed him" "lucky bastard, he deserved it" he scowled. "he didn't hurt me! I would have done something but i didn't want to risk putting our family in danger" i sighed pretty sure i would be crying if i could. "I don't care if you reveal yourself! I don't want you to get hurt ever again" "I'm sorry" "You think I'm mad at you?" he asked and i nodded.

Edward pulled the car over and wrapped his arms around me. "Just because your a vampire now doesn't mean I don't fear your safety. I apologize if I came off mad i was just frightened. But don't feel any pity for that man. I read his mind and lets say he's done it many other times successfully" we stayed silent in the car his arms around me.

"we should head back. Renesme is probably worried" I suggested "Your right" he kissed my forehead and shrugged back into his seat. "On a brighter note guess what were doing later?" i hummed "what?" "Jacob vs. Nessie! Battle for the best hunter in Conway!" I shouted over exaggerating like a boxing speaker. "One will Win the largest hunt while the other goes home with… only some!" "only some?" Edward laughed. "yeah when Jacob looses i don't want him to starve!"

 **A/N: Hey guys! sorry for a short chapter, next one will be longer. I PROMISE! Anyways comment what you think about the chapter. it was kind of a downer so i tried to end on a better note. Lets see will Autumn plot revenge? Rumors fly once Bella's the last seen with the coach and he gets fired! COMING SOON :)**


End file.
